


Dignity

by LadyRedHeart



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Public Nudity, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedHeart/pseuds/LadyRedHeart
Summary: In a new system where people exchange favors instead of money when you lose a battle, Lauren is about to quickly get in over her head when she comes across a cute trainer with a sinister smile...
Comments: 29
Kudos: 13





	Dignity

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is a sort of little test for a much bigger Pokémon Sword/Shield story I have planned for the future. I may or may not continue this little story though, if people want it enough, and I can come up with enough content.
> 
> I am always taking requests!  
> If you have a ship or an idea for a story you want to see but don’t think you can write it yourself, just ask me, and if I feel confident enough about the characters to write about them, I will!  
> But, I cannot promise they will be done soon, as I may have a lot of requests, and I don't have as much time to write as I'd like, so I don't write as fast as other authors, but they will be done! (if I like the idea)  
> We can even talk on Discord! I'm LadyRedHeart#6761  
> Stuff I REALLY enjoy writing: incest (sibling mostly), rape, pedophilia/loli, ENF, public nudity  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!  
> ^///^
> 
> As a side note, if you are an aspiring author, editor, or artist, or someone who just wants to talk to people like that, I have a discord server for that purpose!  
> There, you can discuss ideas and help other people become better writers while also getting help from others yourself!  
> Everyone is welcome!  
> Please consider joining!
> 
> https://discord.gg/xTUjTjN
> 
> (If the link/invite code doesn’t work, and you want to join, please tell me!)

Galar.

A region of aspiring trainers of all kinds, all vying for one thing: to be the best of all. Some enter the Gym Challenge, and battle through the region, against all sorts of other trainers and pokemon, and maybe one day rise to the rank of Champion.

Or they simply wish to make at least somewhat of a name for themselves, perhaps by simply beating a few trainers, and getting stories of their prowess spread around.

Or they just want to keep a single pokemon to help them out, or be their friend. It’s different for everyone.

But, there was a recent change to the law in Galar. Usually, when you defeat another trainer in battle, it is customary to give up some of your own money to the trainer. It’s the same way in almost every other region in the world.

But the people of Galar started thinking a little differently. For different reasons, some sensible, some selfish, and some questionable at best, they wished to change that. They wished to stop giving money to the victors, and instead exchange favors.

The way it would work is that before a battle, both trainers would agree to conditions, something the loser must do for the victor after the battle is won. It is decided beforehand, so that nothing the loser doesn’t want to do isn’t forced upon them.

You’d think this would be hard to enforce, but somehow, the government had a way to monitor the citizens that they just knew when somebody didn’t hold to their end of the agreement. Safe to say, it soon became the norm, and actually seemed to work better than most expected.

However, there are some that are able to work around the conditions, and get the opposing trainer to agree to conditions they otherwise wouldn’t, simply because the agreement was worded a specific way. Those good with words and manipulating them were able to get away with things, but it had never been anything too major, and didn’t happen too often anyway. Therefore, most were not worried about it.

However, for Lauren, she would soon see for herself the power of someone who could twist words.

*******************************

It happened when she locked eyes with a fairly adorable-looking girl while she was hanging out near the professor’s place, trying to catch pokemon. As tradition, when you lock eyes, you must battle, so they did.

The girl hadn’t seemed like much. She was young, as many trainers were, and sported a gray sweater over a pink undershirt, matched by a pink skirt. Atop her head was a green cap with a ball of fuzz topping it. Lauren found her very cute. That is, until the girl smiled at her. It looked sweet and innocent on the surface, but it gave Lauren chills for a reason she couldn’t explain.

“I want that hat.” Lauren said, simply and quickly. She decided the hat would be less expensive than the jacket, and was willing to give the girl a pass for looking so cute, at least on the surface. She waited for the girl’s own request.

“I want your dignity.”

This...confused Lauren. She wasn’t even sure what that meant. It...didn’t seem like anything bad, but something about the girl’s smile made it seem so...twisted. Although much of her instincts were telling her not to agree, she did anyway, and the two battled.

And...she was swiftly defeated.

The girl’s pokemon wiped the floor with hers, and as her chewtle was pulled back into its pokeball, she sighed. Then, she was confused once more. What...did she want again?

“What exactly do you want, again?” she asked. Once again, the girl smiled...wickedly.

“I asked for your dignity.” she said simply.

“But what does that-”

“It means I want all of your clothes.”

Lauren froze. What? Did she really…?

“Wh-what? B-but that’s-”

“Exactly what I asked for. I will steal your dignity by robbing you of your clothes.” the girl said. She continued to smile the entire time. Lauren tried to think of a way out, but couldn’t. It actually made sense, which terrified her. She should've listened to her instincts.

“Are you sure there isn’t another way we can-”

“No, give me your clothes, or I will report you.” the girl cut her off. Lauren felt a lump in her throat. If her mother found out she was punished for something like that...sure, it wasn’t such a major punishment that it would ruin her life, but it still seemed better than the alternative…

“F-fine.” Lauren agreed, unable to see a way out, and not confident she would be able to convince the girl otherwise. With a gulp, she slowly slid off her jacket, and the girl held out her hand. Lauren set the jacket in her hand, and gripped the hem of her shirt.

“I can’t believe I’m stripping in public!” she mumbled under her breath. In a swift motion, she pulled the shirt up and off, leaving her plain white bra as the only thing protecting the modesty of her upper body. Unfortunately, it wouldn’t be there for long.

Next, she undid her skirt, and let it fall. Her face burned as she stood there in nothing but her underwear now. She could feel the girl’s intense stare as she reached behind her back and undid it. She slipped the straps down, and halted. She looked at the girl, giving her a pleading stare. The girl simply nodded. Lauren sighed as she pulled the bra off, exposing her modestly-sized breasts to the world. Immediately, she felt the girl’s gaze turn to them. They stood at full attention, her youth keeping them nice and perky. They were topped by small pink nipples that thankfully hadn’t hardened by the slight chill against them.

Lastly, Lauren shoved her fingers into the waistband of her panties, and, with one last deep breath, she pulled them down to her feet, and stepped out of them. She quickly snatched them and handed them to the girl, then stood, using her arms and hands to cover herself as much as she could. The girl looked her up and down and nodded.

“S-so, what now?” Lauren asked, a tiny bit of hope left. That hope was dashed when the girl waved goodbye, and set off towards the professor’s. “W-WAIT!!” Lauren shouted, but the girl ignored her. She debated running after her, but then what? If she did anything, the girl was close enough that she could yell and get the attention of the people inside the building. Maybe Lauren would be able to get her clothes and get away before that happened, but it wasn’t a risk she wasn’t sure she was willing to take.

Before she could decide, the girl was already gone, and inside the building. Lauren whined as she looked back towards town. As she stood there in her birthday suit, she tried to think. She could try to sneak back home, but with where her home was, it was highly unlikely she could get there without being seen. And it was a small enough town that basically everyone knew her; she would never live it down. Yet what was the other option? She couldn’t exactly think of one.

And the slight chill she was feeling wasn’t helping. She had her hand clutched tightly over her crotch, but her lack of hair allowed the breeze to still manage to flow enough against it that it caused her to shiver from arousal. She groaned. This definitely wasn’t helping!

She gulped. There was only one option... she just had to go for it. If she didn’t she would likely be found anyway eventually. She took a deep breath.

“Dear Arceus, please let me make it through this with as little embarrassment as possible!” she mumbled, before taking off at full sprint, her unbound breasts bouncing with every step as she ran towards town, hoping beyond hope she could truly maintain her dignity as much as possible.


End file.
